


Evertale

by ManaRyuu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaRyuu/pseuds/ManaRyuu
Summary: This is my first fic ever, so don't be surprised if it's not the greatest. I just need a stress outlet so I figured this would be the perfect way to do so. also I encourage criticism as long as it is constructive.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Evertale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so don't be surprised if it's not the greatest. I just need a stress outlet so I figured this would be the perfect way to do so. also I encourage criticism as long as it is constructive.

The first thing that She felt when she woke up was a springy softness under her completely aching body. It felt like she had been hit but a truck but landed on an amazingly soft bed. She didn’t want to open her eyes, afraid that she would see how badly hurt she really was. Somewhere nearby, she heard a soft giggle, and it was enough for her to open her eyes to see where it came from. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the bright light. She squirted her eyes until they adjusted to the light. She sat up slowly, feeling the aches in her bones with every movement. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. 

She was sitting on a bed of Golden flowers in what looked to be a cave. Far above her there, there was a long tunnel without an end, but let a stream of light flood in and rest on the flower bed. 

She shakily stood up, and all of her bones protested the movement. As she made it out of the flowers she fell forward onto her knees. She yelped when her knees came in contact with the floor. She forced the blurriness, that threatened to take over, away and looked around her. Not too far from where she had fallen, was a stick. She grabbed it and used it to help her stand. The stick was perfect for her height and seemed to take her weight just fine. She slowly walked down the cave until she came to a detailed doorway with a weird symbol on it. She studied it for a small amount of time and then moved on through the doorway.

In the next room of the cavern, there was a small patch of grass with s single golden flower. She walked towards it, but the closer she got to it, she noticed something strange. The flower had a face and it was grinning at her. 

The flower giggled happily “Howdy!” She stumbled back a little in surprise. “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” There was a flower talking to her. It looked at her with a thoughtful look, “hmmm....you’re new to the Underground aren’tcha?” She just nodded. “Golly, you must be so confused.” The Understatement of the year. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! Guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!” 

The world around them grew dimmer; it was nearly black. From the girl’s chest came a glowing red heart and she stared at it in awe. Flowey watched her reaction.” see that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!” 

She reached out to touch it softly and she could feel warmth throughout her body, but not. “your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.” She looked at him confused.

“What’s LV?”

“What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you?” He looked at the young girl, smelling to himself. She looked down at her SOUL, thinking.

“Love? Like family...I do want a family.” Looking back up at Flowey she nodded her head. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll share some with you!” Flowey winked at her as small white seeds appeared above him. “Down here, LOVE is spread through...little white...” friendliness pellets”. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” The seeds slowly floated towards her, but as soon as she reached out and grab them, an intense pain coursed through her body. Looking back at Flowey, he was laughing evilly. His friendly persona completely disappeared; he cackled darkly, “You idiot...in this world, it’s kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!” His little, white seeds started to surround the young girl forcing her to stand completely still, or else she would be killed by the small, evil flower.” DIE.” Just as they were about to completely close in on her, they all caught fire and was destroyed. “Huh!?!” Flowey looked around, confused just as a fireball was thrown at him. He hissed and fled underground leaving the small, wounded child with her savior.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...” the girl looks up at her savior only to see her vision dim and the world spin. The last thing she heard was her savior calling out to her and feet hitting the ground.

—————————————————————

When she woke up, she realized that she was in a soft, warm bed, and not cold, hard ground. The girl sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in her leg, and looked around. She was in a child’s bedroom, but it looked like it hadn’t been lived in for some time. Getting out of bed she noticed that her leg had been wrapped in a bandage and not far from the bed was a small crutch that was perfection her height. 

Grabbing it she made her way out of the child’s room into a long hallway down the hall two there were more doors and a slightly open door that looked like a bathroom at the very end of the hall. She slowly started to make her way to what she believed to be the bathroom. Opening the door, she was right. Inside was a large tub, toilet, and sink. By the sink was a small step stool so she used it to climb her way up. She held onto the sink to keep her upright as she investigated the mirror. 

Looking back at her was a young girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl's face was covered in dirt and grim, probably from the fall. She set to work cleaning her face and hands. Once all the grime was off, she looked in the mirror again. Her face was covered in small scratches, but overall it looked smooth and slightly tanned. Looking down she was that she was wearing an overly large striped blue and purple sweater. It seemed to be three times her size but was warm and cozy. She knew that she was wearing a pair of black tights, but those were mostly destroyed, with holes and cuts all through them. 

She also realized she was wearing a necklace; a small red heart. It looked exactly like the heart the evil yellow flower had shown her. Looking at it better, she realized that it had a name etched on it. 

“Frisk? Is that my name?” She shrugged and went with it. 

Slowly getting down from the stool, she made her way back to the door of the bedroom she woke up in. Curious to who had saved her life, she continued down the hall. She saw a large staircase. Deciding it would be too much of a pain to try and go down them, she kept going until she made her way into a cozy living room with a fireplace and a large reading chair surrounded by books. 

In the chair was a large white goat-like creature with small horns on its head. It wore a long purple dress with the same strange symbol that was on the doorway from when she woke up last time. On its snout was a pair of reading glasses and it seemed to be reading a book. 

The goat creature noticed her enter the room and quickly put down her book. “My child! You are awake.” Frisk slowly backed up from the goat. It sounded like a woman, with a soft and soothing voice that would have calmed her nerves if it wasn’t for the fact that she was a goat creature. 

“Ah, do not be afraid, my child.” She held out her hand to the small child. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Do not fear, young one. I will not hurt you.” 

Frisk looked at the offered hand back to its owner. “Are you the one who saved me from Flowey?” At the woman’s smile and nod, frisk calmed down and took her hand. Instead of a hoof, she had a soft paw that looked more like a hand. Toriel pulled her closer to inspect him for any more wounds. "How did you find me? I thought I was a goner." 

Toriel smiled at her," I pass through that part of the ruins to see if anyone has fallen down." She put her paws on Frisk's shoulders and looked at her with a soft expression. "You are the first human to come here in a long time." She smiled and stood up. "After you passed out, I brought you to my home to heal your wounds. Oh dear, I almost forgot. I have made some pie if you are hungry." Frisk smiled and nodded her head.

"I would like that."Toriel smiled at her and lead her to the table and then disappeared into the kitchen. Frisk climbed into the chair and Toriel reappeared with a plate with the most delicious smelling dessert she has ever laid eyes on. Almost as soon as it was set in front of her, she was devouring it. Toriel laughed and sat down with her slice. "Do be careful, my child. Do not choke" she only slowed down a little. “I want you to know how glad I am to have you here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-catching hunting spot. I have also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you...but I have always wanted to become a teacher" Frisk looked at her surprised with a mouth full of food."...actually, perhaps that isn’t very surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you living here." She coughed on the last bit of her pie, surprising Toriel.

"you want me to live here...with you? L-like a family?" she looked up at the big goat monster in surprise. All she did is smile at her.

" Of course, my child. but only if you wish to stay here with me. Y-you, do want to stay, don’t you?" She looked at the young girl worried. She didn’t get an answer she just got a yawn in reply. Toriel smiled and went to pick her up. "you do not have to decide today. there will be plenty of time to decide while you heal." She took Frisk down the hall and into the room that she had woke up in. she tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my child. Sweet dreams." As she walked out, she could hear the smallest voice.

"Good night, mom." Toriel looked back to the sleeping child and smiled, closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> see top for notes


End file.
